The love of a mermaid melody
by Otaku7713
Summary: luchia asked kaito to help with some homework he agrees but wants something in return, but then she walks away from it. But kaito doesnt let that happen, he has a big plan to get what he want. what could he want and have in plan ? (hehehehehehe)
1. Chapter 1 o have to go away from him

luchia asked kaito to help with some homework he agrees but wants something in return, but then she walks away from it. But kaito doesnt let that happen, he has a big plan to get what he want. what could he want and have in plan ? (hehehehehehe)

Hi im Otaku7713 and here is my fanfiction story

im new at this so dont make it hard on me okay lets start

note: im a perv yes i am and im proud of it so this story is for mature abundance only o and here kaito doesnt know luchia is the mermaid which he loves but he well will find out later (hehehehehe)

luchia was on her bed thinking about her summer vaction she had 2 weeks left till school no she wanted to have free time before school started .Better go and do it fast she got her homework, looked at it a few seconds went by and she realized she had no idea what it was talking about . Then she thought it met get better if she asked hanon but she was on a date. NOOOO what am i going to do know um... i could ask kaito alright ill do it just to call him. She got her phone and called him "hi this is kaito can i help you " hi kaito its me luchia can i ask you something" . "Sure " then luchia said "can you help me with homework please" there was a moment of silents then his voice said "alright but then you owe me bye see you later" Yeah no more worries wait... i owe him what um go o i need to get dressed i know i will wear my white dress that dress was not even close to her knees it was just over her pants .But she didn't think about that now she got her stuff and went to kaitos home . after some minutes she was there she then walk to the door and knocked at it. then kaito came and opened it ''hi come in " luchia then came in and said "alright" . they went to his room and sat by one of the tables. then kaito said "okay how far are you " she then got out her homework and let him look at it . "what luchia you didn't even start what have you be doing all this tell me. " luchia couldn't tell him that she was doing princess stuff in the ocean floors ."somethings hehhehe"she said shyly "yeah i want to know what that is " she had to change the subject and fast think luchia "let start okay" then after 11 seconds he said " alright alright geez lets start"

after like 2 hours later

luchia is done with her homework

kaito is a great teacher if he wants to be

"thank you kaito for your help im going home thanks alot " she was about to open the door when kaito pinned her hands above the door'' "kaito what are you doing..." but was cut off by kaito flipping her so they were face to face but she was still pinned to the door "kai..."she was cut off again but this time by a kiss it was 2 min later luchia started to pounding on his chest tell him that he had to stop that she couldn't breath he stop and stopped kissing and looked at her he looked down at her face which was as red as a rose "kaito ...but the again was cut of by a kiss again but then he slowly put one of his hand on her lower region she gasped in his mouth and tryed pushing kaito away but all it did was he want her even more but when he removed his second hand she could escape from his grip and oped the door and went down to the door that went out side kaito was left there angered by himself and her he loved her so yes he did but he also loved the mermaid but right now he need to get luchia so he graped the fist thing on his right a a ..a.a.a. rope okay a round her leg he ran after her she was about to jump in the sea but when she was about to jump he put the rope a round her leg

(well thats all for now hehehehe)

sorry but my spelling is really bad okay

later


	2. Chapter 2 he knows o no

what happened last time

he ran after her,she was about to jumo in the sea but when she was about to jump he put the rope a round her leg

what happens next hehehehehehe

he ran after her,she was about to jumo in the sea but when she was about to jump he put the rope a round her leg . O no "kai.."but then she was under water

'' luchia dont think you..." but then he stop to see what he pulled out it was the mermaid he loved so much "but... i put the rope around luchia not you... wait dont tell me you luchia ...your luchia right" but she only said " kaito let me so " she tryed to get loose but it didn't help "wait are you luchia " but all she did was struggle even more . He had a idea, he grapped the mermaid like a bride at the end of the wedding . but she keeped on struggling she had to go she had to . Kaito then put his shirt on her tail and went to his house into the bath room and put her on the ground and graed a towel and started to rub her tail with it fast. "Ow stop it kaito stop it Stop it " she then felt him rub harder it was so hard it was painfull and she started to cry "stop it ...please kaito" Kaito then realized he was hurting her so stop "sorry ...i ...i...I JUST WANNA KNOW IF YOUR LUCHIA" she couldnt tell him she just couldn't or she will ture into bubbles. that moment she turend back to human form, she was still crying from the pain . kaito looked at her "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ...LUCHIA TELL M E WHY " she looked at him and " Because if i did i would turn into bubbles "she was still crying there was a moment of silence .then luchia felt to arms pull her to him so they were spooning with kaito on the outside . he then whispered... "im not letting you go this time

hahaaha cliffhanger dont worry i well update soon

nyan - Otaku7713


	3. my note to you

the next chapter will be lemon so wait till i update and thank you my reader i love you all yes i do plz wait aliitle longer okay

yours truly -Otaku7713


	4. Chapter 4 o no i cant escape

what happend last time

he whispered ''now im not letting you go this time

note: the nexts lines are lemon so plz if your under age dont read (but if you dont give a fuck about this keep reading ) and my spelling well ill work on it

(ehheheheehehehehehehe)

luchia's eyes wided at what kaito said, luchia then tried to get loose of kaito's grip but couldn't. luchia then was thinking of what kaito did last time." kaito dont ...we cant..." but was cut of by kaito saying ''cant what luchia... what" luchis then just replied " what you did last time im not on the pill and..." . luchia then cut her self off by seeing kaito's smirk (evil ) . luchia then tried to run but something stopped her and pulled her closer to kaito . the rope kaito pulled at it so she came closer to it was hurting her too, "OWWW owwww aawaawww kaito let go...please " luchia begged to kaito . But when she looked at his hazel drown eyes, she saw lust pure lust in his eyes . He wanted her so much , luchia got scared and tried to escape from the rope . kaito seeing this got mad she was trying to get away from him, when he wanted her so much. it was paining him,but then when she said "kaito ...please let me go ...I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ." That pulled him over the edge,he then started to think and then he said "alright but then you mean everything right..."? her mind was hazy so she spoke without thinking " yes anything just get this rope off off me. he the smirked evilly. he then went to her and took off the rope,as soon as he did that she tried to made him so mad ,he graded her arm and push her to the wall . well if that didn't hurt her nothing in the whole world would."aaaaaawwwwwwwwwww awawwaawaw kaito let go let go " he then said in a anger tone " you said you would do anything i want you to do...right".when he said right he push hared causing her to cry.'im sorry im sorry im sorry please let me go ". the a husky voice said "no" .he then breathe down her causing her legs to close tight.

(little note now im gonna stared POV) (POV= point of view)

luchia POV

O no im getting aroused . whats this wired feeling, she then thought for a momnet its its...lust . o no o no

now i want him to stick it in me .noo noo i cant but i want to.

(back to the story)

"luchia i dont think i can hold it in any more. ". she knew what to do, she turned around face to face to kaito."luchia dont try to run " .she just said "i wont ". he was surprised, he had wide eyed .she sat down with here face in front of the zipper, she slowly opened the zipper and took out his dick . "wait luchia not here " she looked at him , she was blushing madly and she looked very shy . "alright"

sorry im in a hurry so here i wont have internet for a while well i love you all for reading this ill update soon okay love you


	5. Chapter 5 little note

nnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn \

o good morning how are you

o yes my little note to you

wait for it wait for it

"Dear readers

i wont update until i get more reviews in 4 days

but if i dont get any more reviews in that time i well still update but then the storys will be small okay"

done hope you well review i hope

plz do so thanks \

now nnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn\

im gonna sleep

nyan\

nyan nayn nyyann

nyan

love you alll bye

-otaku7713


	6. Chapter 6 lemon part 1

lemon !

hhehehhehhe (perv brain loading... 25 % 56% 67% 81% 92% 99% ...100%) hehehehehe

what happend last time

she was blushing madly and she looked very shy . "alright"

Kaito POV

damit i cant hold it in is the mermaid i love and i ...i also love her human from . i loved them both 100%,now that i now that thier one person i really... ...i can t hold it in an more.

when they got to his bed she sat in the cutest pose ever. she was blushing and looked so cute and she smelled so nice"UUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG". she was so shocked by this she jumped but was tackled by yours truly kaito. "kaito i said i would do it so please... let me go" "sorry i cant hold it any more ...uuuuuuuuurrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggg" when he went urhg he sat on the bed with his legs apart (which showed that his dick was up right) and forecd luchia mouth to suck it. but he only did it softly but he couldnt hold it any more but tried . luchia tryed to keep his dick in her mouth but it was to big , it was like 8 inchs . she had to came up for air the hole time. that was it he couldnt help it he was irritated by this he took her head and forced it down on his dick. it was all the way in finally , but luchia was having trouble breathing i mean it was 8 INCHS . she was trying to get air but was stopped by kaito pulling her head down and moving it up and down. this caused her to cry ,she was trying to came up still cry and blushing mad. but kaito said " sorry ... luchia ... just alittle more im nearly to my ..." he then went faster .causing her to cry more "mmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaam" she said crying it was paining her . he was near " alittle .. more ... uurhg " he then released inside her well more forced it in her . "mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she sreamed with her eyes wide ,after a while he let she was sitting like a horse well she was on her knees and her hands for support to keep her up.*(little remainder luchis was wearing a dress that didnt came close to her knee)*

kaito looked at her she was coughing out his cum, her under wear was showing then he lost controll he moved so he was in front of her ass .

''Sorry ... luchia " but before she could look he slid her under way down

tatatatattaatta heheheheheb nyayayayayana

i well update soon dont worry

love you all for reading

-Otaku7713 nyan nyyyyyaan


	7. important note

Dear fans

Yo Otaku7713 here

i have to tell you something big

as you have seen i havent updated my storys for a time now

and i *starts to cry * i-i-i-ii- im sorry *crys alot * sorry

its just becauase my computer well it died

( how you ask well nice of you to ask, my mom played a game on my computer and instell a vires on it so yeah )

so im so sorry and i got a little note from {Guest } no that is his username...or her

guest im am dyslexia (hard to write\read\type)

it is a handicap it has ended my dreams of being a writer

when i leared that if i worked very hard i could came close to that dream but just alittle

...alittle not comepletly thats why i work hard to make my story good as possible for you guys even now i try to make this message good too i

was nearly crying when i saw ( Learn how to write in proper English)

do you feel better now no im asking you because i have 7 words i wanna say to you

get... the ... fuck ...off...my ...reveiws } but guest just say sorry to me and it will be okay ... okay :D okay

oi and i will update my storys soon

-Otaku7713


End file.
